Akatsuki Angel
by purplefireferret
Summary: you have to read to find out but its good :)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno isn't a normal ninja. She isn't just your normal Fallen Angel.

Unlike other angels she was born with supernatural abilities that her kind can not or could not posses. That is what made her an outcast in Heaven and will lead into her becoming thrown out of Heaven at 18 to live on mortal Earth for eternity.

All alone in the middle of a forest she encounters a group of ten wearing black clouds and red cloaks. Otherwise known as Akatsuki. They take her in, there she learns to master her abnormal powers, friendship, learns what its like to have a family and maybe love along the way while fighting ninja that seek to take her power for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

"Hey Outer what do you think would win in a fight, a kangaroo or a squirrel,"

questioned Sakura Haruno's split personality, or as she likes to call her Inner. _"Really Inner,"_ Sakura replied in her mind already annoyed by Inner and it isn't even noon yet. She bristled her beautiful snow white wings physically showing her annoyance. She gets off her bed and glides over to her floor length mirror.

The girl staring back at her has waist length cherry blossom pink hair that looks soft to the touch, bright emerald green eyes which always seems to sparkle with inner light, an upturned nose and plump pink lips always in a slight pout, porcelain white skin and a body any girl would envy. She is wearing a long sleeved white silk dress that falls to her ankles complete with her wings makes her look beautiful, young, and innocent.

"Ha innocent my ass,"

Inner said whilst dancing around Sakura's mind. _"Stop it your giving me a headache. Why don't we go to the park and see if we can get a friend!" **" I think we both know that's never going to happen,"**__" whatever Inner I'm still going,". _Inner grumbles some incoherent words then retreats to somewhere else in her mind. After one quick once over in the mirror our pink haired angel was off to the park or where most everyone hangs out at.

Finally arriving at the park which is a long white cloud, since they are in Heaven it counts as their ground, she sees groups filled with angels of different ages. Finding one about two or three years younger then her she heads over to hopefully talk to a girl named Yuki who is the only one that's been relatively kind to her. Sadly not even her own parents talk to her, they even kicked her out when she was fourteen. Once she arrives at the group playing kickball everyone stops talking and stares hatefully at her. A girl with silver hair and pretty cinnamon eyes finally breaks the deafening silence with a small, "Hi". Sakura lets a small grin onto her face whilst replying, "Hello Yuki."

"Um, would you like to play soccer with us?" the small girl asked gaining annoyed huffs from the others. Letting a wide grin onto her face she replies a little to brightly, "sure!" while her wings spread wide and she jumps up and down before stopping and folding them neatly behind her. Even if she is eighteen she can be very childish. "Ok you can be on my team," replied Yuki gliding back to her side of the cloud. Everyone else glared at her in annoyance but otherwise didn't say anything. Sakura followed her and not really knowing how to play stood beside Yuki. **" Hell yeah, were gonna kick ass!" **_" Inner! Were have you been?" _**" Since you didn't answer my question earlier I went to see for myself, the squirrel won by the way." **_"really I would have guessed the kangaroo,". _Whilst talking to inner, a boy on the opposite team kicked the ball and it went soaring straight at Yuki's head. She tried to dodge but it was to close, Sakura didn't want her sort-of friend to get hurt and used her power of the elements to control the air around the ball to a different direction than the small girl.

She accidentally put to much force into it and the pressure made Yuki fall at a part were there wasn't a cloud. She screamed and was falling down before a elder had barely caught her. After the elder had made sure Yuki was okay he turned to the pinkette and said, "Haruno Sakura you are in a lot of trouble come with me." Sakura tried to explain what happened but everyone kept saying she used her 'weird magic' to push Yuki off. Sighing Sakura gloomily followed hoping that what she thinks isn't about to happen. **"We are in deep shit."** "_I couldn't agree more_," thought Sakura.


End file.
